The present invention relates to a bookcover-like container or folder for a guided menu.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a bookcover-like folder or container to be employed in first-rate restaurants and which is suitable to contain coupled bills of fare describing wines and food.
As in well known, the popularity of learning about culture through native cuisine has increased continuously in the recent years, and new culinary creations developed in foreign countries are also continuously increasing.
In a similar way, managers and restaurant directors are increasingly searching for places which are particularly attractive to start new businesses which offer food prepared with original and refined culinary techniques in a sophisticated environment.
The research of drinks that best compliment a given food is consequent to the creation of new dishes according to new refined culinary techniques, and the suggestion of which food and which drink best compliment each other is thus desirable in a dining situation.
Very often the customers of such new first-rate restaurants are unable to determine which of the various courses are best complimented by which of the wines which are to accompany the same. Moreover, restaurants located in particularly interesting sites due to historical or panoramic reasons quite often become the destination of foreign people invited by local hosts to share an enjoyable culinary, cultural or environmental experience.
In such cases it is desirable by such customers to find both historical or environmental information and precise directions about which wine best compliments which food and which combinations are best suited to various occasions and to the particular day, with the various combinations satisfying the tastes of a very wide range of customers, in a single folder.
A drawback of standard bills of fare or "menus" circulating at the present time in restaurants is the difficulty in reading the same caused by printing the information with a very small size type or by writing such information manually. On the other hand, such reading difficulty is also caused by the fact that the evening customers of first-rate restaurants quite often purposely or inadvertently forget their reading glasses so that the choice of food and the complimentary association of the same with drinks becomes impossible or at least very hard to determine for these customers from the menu.
Accordingly, it is evident that there is a need for a guide bearing directions of the possible combinations of wine and food together with a reading key for determining such combinations, a guide to the preparation of dishes, and finally, historical and cultural information about the environment in which the restaurant is located.